Mauvais tour, mais pour qui?
by lumi's
Summary: Deathmask à quelques petits soucis au niveau du cerveau.Où comment un macho se voit gay. Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock, pas facile du tout


Un mauvais tour, mais pour qui??

Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à Mr Kurumada. Les passages en italiques sont les pensées du Cancer.

Kink: DM / Or -macho qui se réveille gay- « il voyait tout d'un œil nouveau »

_Ah la la, ce que j'en ai marre de devoir me lever tôt chaque matin, pour assister à ces fichus entraînements, je vous jure le jour où Shion a pris cette décision il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe, surtout que je suis sûr que c'est Dohko qui lui a soufflé cette idée stupide, j'ai besoin de sommeil, j'en ai assez de devoir les supporter toute la sainte journée, ils ne font que se bécoter, se tripoter, beurk, franchement c'est pas humain, comment peuvent-ils préférer le corps d'un homme à celui d'une femme, dont les formes généreuses éveillent en moi un désir intense, la façon dont elle me regarde, la douceur de leur peau, leur parfum enivrant, leur voix chaude et sensuelle quand elles crient mon nom en jouissant, leurs mains fines parcourant mon corps, leurs lèvres charnues ou fines à qui le rouge à lèvres donne un si bon goût, la chaleur de leur intérieur quand je les pénètrent, mais par dessus tout ce que j'aime chez une femme c'est de pouvoir la dominer pendant l'acte de part ma carrure et mon expérience, lui faire faire les choses à ma manière, la plier à ma volonté._

_Jamais un homme ne me procurera cette domination totale que j'ai sur une femme, aucun homme digne de ce nom n'accepterait de se soumettre de la sorte et pourtant ils ont l'air heureux, ils forment des couples plutôt bien assortit, non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, ils sont contre nature, un homme ne peut aimer et désirer qu'une femme, c'est dans la définition même de l'homme._

- Oh oh Angy chéri, tu viens t'entraîner avec moi?

- La Poiscaille, je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

- Mais Angy chéri, pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi? Moi qui t'aime tant.

- La seule chose qui t'attire chez moi, c'est que je suis le seul que tu es pas encore mis dans ton lit.

- Bientôt mon ange tu y seras que tu le veuilles ou non!

- Arrête de rêver! Jamais!! Je préférerais devenir moine que de coucher avec toi!!

- Aphrodite fiche lui la paix, tu ne vois pas que tu perd ton temps. Dit Saga

- Rahhh vous me gonflez, je préfère m'en aller plutôt que d'écouter vos conneries!!!

- Tu sais Aphi, va falloir te faire une raison, il ne veut pas de toi. Dit Shura

- J'y arriverai, vous verrez j'aurai ce beau spécimen dans mon lit dans peu de temps. On verra si après avoir gouté à mon corps, monsieur se targuera de n'aimer que les femmes.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment? Demanda Kanon

- Je sais pas encore mais j'y arriverai, foie d'Aphrodite

- Et bien on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Dit Aioros

_Rahh ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là, il a beau ressembler à une femme il ne m'attire pas, il ne peut pas se rentrer ça dans le crane une bonne fois pour toute!! Non au lieu de ça il continue à me donner des surnoms débiles et me tripoter dés qu'il le peut, en plus y'a fallu que saga s'en mêle, non mais de quoi je me mêle, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Ils m'énervent!!!_

Le cancer passa le reste de la journée enfermé chez lui somnolant sur le canapé, il avait refusé d'ouvrir à ses frères d'armes qui étaient venus pour essayer de le calmer et de le raisonner. Le seul à qui il avait daigné ouvrir était Shura, mais quand ce dernier aborda le sujet Aphrodite, essayant de lui expliquer que dans le fond il n'était pas méchant, que cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il lui faisait cette comédie, qu'il devait essayer de ne plus se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu, le Capricorne se vit expédier manu military vers la sortie du temple par un Cancer remonté à bloc, lui criant que s'il l'aimait tant la poiscaille et bien qu'il aille donc coucher avec lui, au moins ça lui ferait des vacances avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

_Ils vont me gonfler encore longtemps avec ce Poisson, comme si je ne l'avais pas supporté assez à mon arrivée ici, déjà à cette époque il me collait comme une sangsue, on était gosse alors j'avais rien dit, mais bon maintenant ça deviens ridicule, si son amant du moment ne lui suffit pas, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi!! C'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de choisir ce Mysty, en même temps j'ai toujours entendu dire qui se ressemble s'assemble._

Il alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un verre et une bouteille de whisky, il avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se calmer que de se saouler, il savait qu'une fois imbibé d'alcool son cerveau cesserait de le tourmenter. Il alla au salon et bu les trois quart de la bouteille avant de s'endormir tout habillé sur son canapé. Ce qu'il ne vit pas étant donné son état, ces deux chevaliers cosmos en berne, sourire aux lèvres attendre le moment où il baisserait sa garde pour entrer.

- T'es sûr que ça va fonctionner?

On le saura bien vite, de toute façon tu le veux dans ton lit oui ou non!

- Bien sur, quelle question débile. Mais et s'il s'en rend compte on va faire quoi?

- Laisse moi faire, comment tu crois que Saga et Mü aient enfin conclu?

- Parce que c'est toi?! Non! Je les croyaient amoureux!

- Chut, baisse d'un ton, tu vas le réveiller et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau s'il nous voit ici.

- Désolé

- Bien sur qu'ils s'aiment, mais ils leur a fallu un petit coup de pouce pour passer à l'acte, autrement dans 20 ans ils en seraient encore au je te regarde à distance.

Un éclair doré frappa le front du Cancer qui s'arqua avant de retomber comme une masse sur le canapé. Les deux chevaliers quittèrent le 4ème temple un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de l'un, un sourire de conspirateur sur l'autre, ils ne firent aucun bruit en sortant et c'est toujours en silence que chacun regagna son temple savourant avec délectation le mauvais tour qu'ils venaient de commettre.

Toutefois plus le Poisson montait les marches le menant à son temple, plus une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce qu'il venait de faire était horrible et qu'il devrait s'attendre à un retour de bâton des plus violent. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite faisant virevolter ses boucles bleus ciel énergiquement pour chasser sa raison et se concentrer sur la façon dont il allait déguster son crabe dans peu de temps. Il frissonnait rien qu'à imaginer ces mains larges et chaudes le parcourir, cette bouche sensuelle le dévorer avec passion, ces bras puissant l'entourer après l'avoir pénétré, à cette pensée il émit un gémissement de plaisir en plein milieu des marches le menant au temple du Capricorne, il leva la tête espérant que personne ne l'ai vu ou entendu, mais manque de chance pour lui, son gardien se trouvait devant l'entrée, droit comme un I, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage impassible.

- 'soir Shura. Dit Aphrodite en passant rapidement

- Une minute! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotais avec Kanon dans le temple du Cancer

- Rien … Rien du tout, on l'a juste aidé à se mettre au lit, il est saoul comme une barrique.

- Vaudrait mieux pour vous deux!! Sinon!!

- Sinon quoi? Tu iras le dire à la déesse. Dit le Poisson en grimaçant

Non mais je vous enverrai bien faire un petit tour du côté du puits des morts!!

Aphrodite n'en demanda pas plus et courut jusqu'à chez lui sans se retourner. Il était rare de voir le calme Shura sortir de sa réserve, surtout contre lui, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ils avaient tous partagé depuis leur entrée au sanctuaire une quinzaine d'années auparavant, il avait toujours était très calme et s'était concentré à servir Athéna, passant parfois des journées complète à la prier. Mais là il lui avait vraiment fait peur, pourquoi s'était-il mis en colère contre lui, il passa un long moment à y réfléchir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et ça inquiétait beaucoup Aphrodite, parce que si Shura venait à se mêler de ses affaires, il ne pourrait pas mener à bien son projet et plus que tout au monde il voulait Death Mask dans son lit.

Après plusieurs hypothèse plus que farfelue les unes que les autres il ne lui resta plus qu'à s'avouer qu'il allait avoir de la concurrence pour le cœur de ce cher Cancer, ça ne le dérageais pas plus que ça, il avait une longueur d'avance par rapport au Capricorne qui réservé comme il l'était ne passerait pas à l'action avant une éternité, lui il n'allait pas attendre aussi longtemps. Oh non alors dés demain matin il allait mettre en œuvre son plan, fallait juste qu'il arrive à convaincre Angelo de le suivre un petit moment, non il demanderait à Kiki de le faire venir, ah non ce cher apprenti de Mü ne cesserait pas de lui poser des milliers de questions, tant pis il trouverait un autre moyen de le faire venir dans son temple, sur ces bonnes résolutions il finit par s'endormir pour une nuit emplit de rêves érotiques le mettant en scène avec son Cancer.

Le lendemain matin dans le temple du Cancer, Angelo se leva de mauvaise humeur avec un mal de tête qui lui donnait envie de se la cogner contre n'importe quel mur qui passait par là, comme à chaque fois il maudit ce fichu canapé pourri, il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à aller en acheter un autre plus confortable. Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était ces rêves étranges qu'il avait fait toute la nuit, des torses musclés, des fesses rebondies et viriles, il trouvait ça très étrange surtout qu'une partie de son anatomie avait semblait apprécier vu l'état de son sous-vêtements, rien que d'y repenser il sentit une nausée arriver, il se précipita dans les toilettes pour régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, il resta un moment agenouillé devant la cuvette ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait.

Pourquoi ces rêves contre nature? Allait-il devenir aussi tordu que ses frères d'armes? Non il était viril, il aimait les femmes, jamais il ne laisserait à un homme le temps de parcourir de ces mains son corps parfait. Évoquer cette possibilité lui transmit une chaleur diffuse au creux des reins ainsi que légèrement plus bas, il secoua la tête en grommelant des injures en italien, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour s'ôter ces idées ridicules de son esprit.

Il se déshabilla, jetant tous ses vêtements n'importe où dans la pièce, et entra sous la douche, tourna le robinet sur l'eau froide attendant que le jet glacial lui remette les idées en place. Il resta là un long moment laissant le jet se diffuser sur tout son corps plus qu'endolorit sans parler de son esprit qui n'arrivait pas à chasser ces images d'hommes le frôlant, le touchant, le caressant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au dieux pour mériter un tel martyre? Je ne suis pas un ange d'accord, mais de la à me punir de cette façon, c'est du sadisme. Les Dieux sont-ils sadiques? Je ne pense pas, ils sont parfois cruels, mais pas sadiques au point de me donner ces images insupportables. Faut que je prenne l'air autrement je vais devenir fou à force d'y penser._

Il s'habilla en vitesse, d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un jean plus que délavé, il erra dans le domaine comme une âme en peine pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, fuyant le contact des êtres humains qu'il croisait de ci delà, faut dire que depuis la dernière guerre sainte tout le monde avait été ressuscité y compris les chevaliers d'argent ou de bronze qui avait péri dans la bataille du sanctuaire. Il finit par arriver à une crique qui semblait déserte, il s'installa sur le sable et regarda les vagues s échouer sur les rochers pendant plus d'une heure, ce spectacle lui fit oublier pendant quelque temps ses idées bizarres qui lui torturaient l'esprit depuis son réveil. Des bruits de pas le firent sursauter, il se dirigea un peu plus loin, préférant voir peu de monde, il se réinstalla confortablement sur le sable, les pas se firent plus proche encore, il finit par tourner la tête pour apercevoir Aphrodite, il soupira en se levant pour le fuir, le Poisson se rapprocha un peu plus vite de lui finissant par le rattraper et lui agripper le bras.

- Tu vas bien Angelo?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!!

- Tu ne pourrais pas être aimable de temps en temps!

- Avec toi surement pas! Laisse moi tranquille!!

- D'accord mais pas avant que tu ai accepté de venir déjeuner chez moi, j'ai préparé ton plat préféré, des lasagnes.

- Rêve pas, j'ai autre chose de prévu!!

Il partit sans se retourner laissant un Poisson plus que déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à l'amener jusque chez lui. Mais sa détermination à le mettre dans son lit ne fit que croître. Angelo retourna dans son temple pour avaler un sandwich, la seule chose que son estomac encore fragile pouvait supporter, il mangea sans hâte liquidant une bouteille d'eau entière pour essayer d'ôter cet arrière goût amer qu'il avait en bouche. Après ce repas rapide il s'accorda un petit repos cette fois dans son lit, se rappelant que son divan lui donnait trop mal au cou. Il s'allongea essayant de trouver le sommeil, il tourna un long moment avant de trouver les bras de Morphée.

Mais ce qu'il pensait être un repos réparateur tourna vite au cauchemar, en effet en lieu et place les jeunes femmes qui peuplaient d'habitude ces rêves furent remplacées par des torses viriles, des mains larges, des visages masculins, un surtout revenait de façon récurrente, celui d'Aphrodite lui parcourant le corps de façon indécente. Il se réveilla en sursaut pestant contre il ne savait quel Dieu lui procurant des rêves aussi dégoutant. En se levant il remarqua que son corps avait réagi contre sa volonté, il se maudit d'être ainsi mais ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état, il entreprit de se soulager, laissant sa main descendre vers son membre dressé, défaisant avec vitesse les boutons de son jean, il ferma les yeux pour entrevoir une fois de plus ces corps d'hommes, au lieu de le dégouter, ils lui procurèrent une sensation de plaisir jamais égaler jusqu'à maintenant dans ses plaisirs solitaires et c'est dans un cri rauque qu'il se répandit dans sa main, haletant il se leva et alla prendre une douche en vitesse, avant de sortir ne portant qu'une serviette autour des reins.

Le soleil était entrain de décliner à l'horizon, peu de bruits ce faisaient entendre des temples voisins, une fois de plus ils étaient sortis sans lui, ça devenait une habitude, en même temps c'était de sa faute si petit à petit plus personne ne l'invitait à sortir avec eux, il leur répondait toujours qu'il préférait rester chez lui plutôt que d'aller voir des hommes se dénuder sur une scène, que les mecs qui font ça ne sont que des tapettes et que leurs manières lui donnait la nausée. Mais en ce moment il n'avait pas envie de se moquer d'eux, force était de constater, même pour son petit cerveau de crabe lubrique, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir comme eux.

_Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, c'est pas parce que j'ai fais un ou deux rêves bizarres que je vais devenir gay!!! Jamais, vous m'entendez là haut! Jamais je ne serais gay!!! Non mais franchement vous m'imaginez avec des tee-shirts aussi fluo que ceux d'Aphrodite, des shorts tous riquiqui, me trémoussant le popotin pour que tous les mecs puissent me voir!! A ça non alors, je préférerais encore affronter Hadès lui-même que de m'abaisser à ça!!_

Il alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt noir, vu qu'il n'y avait personne au domaine, il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville, il connaissait tous les bars avec de jolies serveuses peu farouches, là au moins il serait dans son élément. Il partit à la vitesse de la lumière vers le quartier chaud de Rodario, il entra dans le premier bar venu, où les serveuses ne portaient en tout et pour tout qu'un petit tablier blanc tout mini au dessus de leur sous vêtements. Il s'installa à une table libre dans le fond de la salle, il savait qu'il y serait tranquille pour mater ces charmantes jeunes femmes. Elles étaient peut être peu vêtue, mais le patron lui n'était jamais bien loin et si un client avait le malheur de vouloir poser une main sur l'une d'entre elles, gare à lui, un fusil gros calibre se trouvait toujours à porter de main derrière le comptoir.

Mais comme le dit le vieil adage pas vu, pas pris et Angelo ne se privait pas de gratifier ces demoiselles de l'expérience des ses mains agiles faisant fi des yeux de tueurs que le patron lui envoyait de temps à autre, ce dernier savait que cet homme étrange ne ferait jamais de mal à une de ces filles, il les titillaient de temps à autre quand il venait, parfois il repartait avec une ou plusieurs d'entre elles, mais jamais il ne leur avait fait de mal. Et ce soir ne ferait pas exception à la règle, apparemment il avait jeté son dévolu sur Reika, une nouvelle venue, le patron s'approcha légèrement de la serveuse quand elle vint prendre sa commande, lui conseillant d'être très gentille avec son client, elle le regarda surprise, ce n'était pas son style de lui faire cette recommandation. Néanmoins elle obéit au patron, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa place, aussi elle ne dit rien quand Angelo lui passa une main sous son tablier venant lui caresser les fesses, elle frissonna sous cette caresse émettant un léger gémissement, avant de repartir servir les autres clients du bar.

Elle revint le voir un quart d'heure plus tard avec un verre de whisky offert par le patron, Angelo leva le verre saluant le patron d'un geste de la tête, ce dernier vint le voir, lui proposant s'il le souhaitait de lui prêter une des chambres qu'il venait de faire installer à l'étage, le Cancer apprécia l'offre et monta quelques minutes plus tard avec Reika. Une fois dans la chambre, la jeune serveuse se révéla très entreprenante, déshabillant le Cancer à une vitesse phénoménale, elle parcourra son corps de ses mains, dessinant chaque muscle et chaque cicatrice, elle embrassa son cou avec avidité, parcourant d'une de ses mains son torse descendant de plus en plus vers son intimité, quel ne fut pas sa surprise en y arrivant de constater que tous ce qu'elle venait de faire ne lui avait fait aucun effet.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux emplit de désir, il baissa la tête pour constater par lui même que quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui demanda sèchement de partir, avant de se rhabiller et de sortir à son tour de la chambre, il avait l'impression que tous les clients du bar avaient les yeux fixé sur lui, des yeux moqueurs, il paya ses consommations et sortit en vitesse de cet endroit maudit. Il prit la direction du domaine, là au moins il serait tranquille pour pouvoir analyser ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à satisfaire une femme.

_Pauvre imbécile, non mais regarde toi, même pas fichu de bander, t'es vraiment trop con par moment, depuis quand tu n'éprouves plus rien quand une femme aussi attirante te touche, non mais c'est pas vrai si ça vient à ce savoir t'es bon pour qu'Aphrodite et Milo se moque de toi pendant longtemps!! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, j'en ai rien à faire que ces deux là se moque de moi, ils font pire eux avec leur amant. J'en ai marre, faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Athéna? Non je me vois mal demander conseil à une vierge effarouchée. Shion? Non plus il va me sortir un discours d'au moins trois heures pour me dire qu'au final c'est normal. Oui mais voilà c'est pas normal!!! C'est ça je suis pas normal!! A force de les voir se tripoter tous les jours ils ont fini par me dégouter du sexe!! Oui c'est la seule solution que je vois et qui semble plausible. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi sans sexe, je ne peux pas vivre et franchement je ne me vois pas me satisfaire tous les jours._

Il venait de franchir les deux premiers temples d'où aucun bruit ne se faisaient entendre, il était en train de traverser le troisième, quand des bruits suspects attirèrent son attention. Lentement il s'approcha de la porte de l'appartement des gémeaux, il était peut être piqué au vif de ne pas avoir pu coucher avec cette femme, mais sa curiosité elle était toujours à l'affut. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il balaya le salon du regard à la recherche des occupants, il les trouva quelques secondes plus tard confortablement installé dans le canapé, complètement nu.

_Saga avec Kanon, je croyais avoir tout vu!! Mais là c'est le bouquet, leur perversion n'a donc aucune limite!!_

Cela l'écœurait et pourtant il restait là à les voir se mouvoir l'un dans l'autre, gémissant de plaisir, de douleur parfois quand le cadet des Gémeaux pénétrait son aîné un peu trop fort. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Angelo avait glissé une main dans son pantalon, puis son caleçon se caressant sans retenue devant ce spectacle qui bien que contre nature l'excitait de plus en plus, il devait prendre une décision et vite car il était au bord de la rupture, soit il se finissait ici, soit il remontait en vitesse chez lui, il choisit la deuxième option, au moins ici il pourrait gémir autant qu'il le voulait personne ne pourrait l'entendre, il s'installa dans sa chambre, jetant tous ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce et reprit là où s'était arrêtait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ses doigts se mirent à parcourir son corps descendant de plus en plus vite vers son membre dur, il l'empoigna avec fermeté, lui faisant subir des va et viens à un rythme soutenu, alternant avec d'autre plus lent, son esprit qu'il savait tordu maintenant lui renvoyant sans cesse l'image des jumeaux se donnant du plaisir sans gêne ni honte d'être surpris, ces images l'excitèrent encore plus et il se répandit sur son ventre dans un râle rauque de plaisir.

_Bah mon vieux, va falloir te faire une raison, tu es aussi perverti qu'eux, non mais regarde toi, tu te branles en pensant au jumeaux, ce matin c'était à Aphrodite, demain ça va être qui ? Shura, Camus ou n'importe quel autre homme du domaine. Tu es tombé bien bas!_

Il attrapa des mouchoirs en papier qu'il avait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, s'essuya du mieux qu'il pu tellement ses mains tremblaient de colère, ou d'autre chose qu'il n'aurait pas su décrypter tant son esprit était entrain de le sermonner sur sa conduite. Il lança le tout à terre, il les rangeraient demain matin et se tourna sur son ventre, il passa ses bras sous son oreiller et sombra dans un sommeil remplit de Saga et Kanon se tripotant sans retenue.

Le soleil pointait au dessus du domaine depuis deux bonnes heures quand enfin le Cancer ouvrit les yeux, qu'il referma aussi vite, il avait fait un drôle de rêve, enfin il croyait que c'était un rêve, mais quand il s'aperçut de sa tenue et du bazar dans sa chambre il su qu'il l'avait vraiment fait.

_OK je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais une chose est sûre c'est pas normal, faut vraiment que je trouve une solution et vite autrement je vais devenir fou moi!!_

Il alla prendre une douche rapide, s'interdisant de repenser aux jumeaux, enfila un pantalon en lin blanc et une chemise en lin bleu nuit, avant de monter au palais, il avait besoin de se décontracter et quoi de mieux qu'un petit tour aux thermes et un massage pour ça. Une chance pour lui, il ne croisa personne en remontant le zodiaque, il avait prié pour ne surtout pas croiser Aphrodite et pour une fois les dieux l'avaient entendu. Il alla vers les thermes entra dans une des cabines se déshabilla avant d'enfiler un peignoir en éponge d'un blanc immaculé, il alla vers la salle des massages, une des servantes lui demanda de s'installait, on allait s'occuper de lui d'ici quelques minutes, il s'installa confortablement sur la table de massage, défaisant son peignoir. Un homme entra sans faire de bruit, il tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir, il était aussi grand que lui, une carrure assez imposante, il aurait pu faire concurrence à Aldébarran sans problème.

- Vous voulez un massage pour vous détendre ou pour vous remettre en forme?

- Un peu des deux.

Il prit une table roulante qui se trouvait non loin de lui et revint vers le Cancer, il enduisit ses mains d'huile à la senteur d'orchidée et lentement les laissa parcourir le corps d' Angelo qui apprécia ce contact à la fois doux et vigoureux, laissant son esprit vagabonder par ce bien être providentiel pour lui, l'espace d'un instant il pouvait enfin oublier ses petits soucis, plus les mains parcouraient son corps, plus les images de la nuit s'envolaient comme par magie, mais vite remplacée par d'autres, après trois quart d'heures de ce traitement il était totalement détendu, fait étrange pour lui, vu ce qu'il venait de voir et ce que son corps avait ressenti, le masseur lui conseilla d'attendre quelques minutes avant de se relever et d'aller prendre une douche ou de continuer à se détendre dans les eaux chaudes des thermes. Angelo le remercia et le masseur partit sans un mot de plus.

_Je suis dingue, vraiment dingue, après Aphrodite, Saga, Kanon, voilà que maintenant c'est au tour d'Aldébarran d' hanter ces fichues rêves tordus, je n'en peux plus je veux savoir pourquoi ça m'arrive!! Mais à qui demander de l'aide, si j'expose ça de but en blanc tout le monde va me rire au nez ou me prendre pour un pervers._

- Oh Angy chéri, tu es là? Ça fais des heures que je te cherches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore!!

- J'ai appris que tu avais passé un bon moment dans le temple des gémeaux.

- N'importe quoi!

- Oh vraiment alors pourquoi es-tu dans un état pareil? On dirait un enfant prit en faute.

- Va-t-en, espèce de poisson stupide!!

- Quand tu en auras marre de te satisfaire en rêvant à des hommes, tu sais où me trouver. Je te promets d'être aussi doux que possible;

- Qui t'as raconté une idiotie pareille?

- Tu es tellement prévisible mon cher Angelo, tu as vraiment cru être tout seul hier soir?

- Dégage d'ici, avant que..... cria-t-il en se relevant

- Avant que quoi ? Que tu viennes prendre ce qui te fais envie, surtout ne t'en prive pas.

Le Poisson s'approcha de lui lentement il passa une main sur son torse musclé, Angelo était comme statufié, il ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre muscles pour l'en empêcher, quand Aphrodite prit en main sa virilité fièrement dressée, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir, qui fit naître sur les lèvres du Poisson un sourire de vainqueur. Il le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu vois c'est pas si terrible de se faire tripoter par un homme, je dirais même que tu apprécies ce contact, si tu en veux plus tu sais où me trouver.

Après plusieurs minutes de déconnexion Angelo réalisa se qui venait de se passer, il enrageait contre Aphrodite mais encore plus contre lui de ne pas avoir réagit, il ne voulait pas ce qui venait de se passer et en même temps la chaleur des mains du Poisson était toujours imprimée en lui, il enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers le bassin d'eau chaude, il enleva le peignoir et s'y engouffra, laissant la chaleur des eaux faire disparaître celle du Poisson, c'était peine perdue, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux pour essayer de se calmer son visage lui revenait aguicheur, tentateur. Il s'immergea complètement dans l'eau y restant de longue minutes en apnée, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de se venger, quand deux bras puissant le sortir brusquement de l'eau.

- Hé Angelo, tu vas bien?

- Shu... Shura, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander, ça fait plus de 3 minutes que t'es sous l'eau!

- C'est rien, je réfléchissait.

- Comme ça sous l'eau, non mais t'es malade ou quoi? Tu aurais pu te noyer!!

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à aboyer comme ça, j'avais aucune envie de me noyer!! Pourquoi personne ne veut me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute!! Depuis quand a-t-il des yeux aussi expressifs, une bouche aussi fine, des épaules qui donnent envie de s'y blottir?_

Shura ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant guettant la moindre faiblesse dans le comportement du Cancer, mais rien ne laissait présager le moindre trouble. Pourtant dans l'esprit torturé de ce dernier des images qu'il aurait facilement qualifier d'obscènes vinrent se rappeler à son bon souvenir, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il devait lutter contre ça, il ne voulait pas devenir gay. Après un long moment de silence il se décida à expliquer son problème au Capricorne, il savait son secret bien garder auprès de lui. Ce dernier palissait de plus en plus en écoutant son ami, à la fin de l'explication, il le quitta sans un mot et sortit des thermes, laissant un Angelo perplexe sur sa réaction si soudaine, il avait eu envie de le suivre ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, mais il n'en fit rien, préférant lui laisser le temps de digérer ces informations. Il sortit de l'eau, se dirigea vers les cabines et se rhabilla avant de rentrer chez lui tranquillement, personne ne l'attendait et il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il entra chez lui, se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait trois personnes installées sur son canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

- Ces deux là ont quelque chose à te dire. dit Shura

- Je vous écoute.

- Bah … en fait … c'est pas facile à expliquer...

- Tu devrais t'assoir et nous promettre de ne pas te mettre en colère. Dit Kanon

- Si vous me demandez ça, c'est que c'est grave, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Cria-t-il

- Tes visions, c'est leur faute! Dit Shura sèchement

- Comment ça de leur faute?

- J'ai voulu aider Aphrodite à te mettre dans son lit et j'ai ….

- Tu as?

- J'ai utilisé le Genrö maö-ken contre toi, pour qu'enfin Aphrodite puisse t'avoir.

- Tu as quoi!! Je vais te tuer tu m'entends!!! dit il en lui sautant dessus

Shura fut plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa par le torse le forçant à s'éloigner du Gémeaux, il demanda aux deux autres de sortir du temple le temps qu'il se calme, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de se retrouver au _Yomotsu hirasaka_, Shura garda Angelo un long moment plaqué au sol avant de se décider à le relacher.

- Tu es calmé?

- Non, tu n'as fais que retarder l'inévitable. Dit il en se relevant

- Attend une minute tu veux.

- Quoi encore, tu vas me dire qu'ils ont fait ça pour mon bien.

Pas vraiment, mais avoue que cela t'a permis de mieux les comprendre.

- Non!! Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à cause d'eux, j'ai cru devenir fou!!

- Ça va t'apporter quoi de les tuer, rien, et en plus tu ne seras pas débarrasser de tes visions. Essaye de te mettre à la place d'Aphrodite un moment.

- Il aurait pu trouver autre chose que ça!!

- Tu m'énerves, reste donc borné et optu, de toute façon tu ne comprend rien à rien!! La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est toi et ton nombril!! dit il en sortant claquant la porte derrière lui.

_Oui c'est ça va-t-en toi aussi, de toute façon personne ne peut comprendre, même pas toi, j'ai pas envie de coucher avec cet poiscaille, j'ai juste envie de retrouver ma petite vie bien tranquille qui était la mienne avant que ces deux là s'amusent à mes dépends. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut qu'ils défassent se qu'ils ont fait._

Il intensifia son cosmos le projetant dans tout le domaine à la recherche de Kanon, il le trouva au douzième temple, il s'y rendit en quatrième vitesse, il entra sans frapper, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé l'attendant. Après son arrivé ce fut Shura qui accourut craignant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Mais il s'était affolé pour rien, il était debout dans le salon attendant que Kanon lui ôte une bonne fois pour toute ces visions. Ce que le Gémeau fit sans rechigner au grand dam du Poisson qui voyait toutes ces chances s'envoler comme peau de chagrin de le mettre dans son lit. Une fois l'opération finit le Cancer tourna les talons sans un mot et retourna chez lui, suivit à bonne distance par un Shura triste de le voir redevenu normal. Il entra dans le quatrième temple en silence et attendit qu' Angelo l'invite à s'assoir. Bien qu'enfin redevenu lui-même il ne semblait pas heureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive maintenant? demanda Shura agacé

- Rien, j'étais en train de …

- De quoi?

- Rien, laisse tomber

- Allez dis-moi, après tu te sentiras mieux.

- Non vraiment c'est rien d'important. dit il en souriant. Et si on allait dîner en ville ce soir?

- T'es sûr que tu veux sortir?

- Oui, j'ai pas envie de les voir au dîner, tu viens ou pas?!

- J'arrive.

Les deux chevaliers se rendirent à Rodario pour savourer un excellent dîner dans un petit restaurant typiquement grec, n'ayant pas réussi à se mettre d'accord pour savoir si ils allaient manger espagnol ou italien, ils avaient tranché pour un grec, ça serait aussi bon et ça leurs évitaient de se disputer pour rien. Shura retrouvait enfin son ami d'enfance, cet Angelo joyeux et riant de bon coeur aux blagues même les plus stupides qu'il lui racontait. Angelo était heureux ce soir, il ne l'avait pas admis en publique, mais il remerciait Kanon, bon la façon de faire avait été un peu cavalière, mais il avait appris une chose important ces derniers jours, plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de la présence de Shura, sans lui il ne serait plus jamais lui même, ça lui prendrait sûrement du temps pour passer aux aveux, mais un jour il lui dirait ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

_Oui un jour Shura, j'arriverai à te rendre heureux, à te rendre toute les gentillesses que tu as eu envers moi, un jour je serai complètement à toi. Je t'en fais le serment._

FIN


End file.
